Las Bizarras Aventuras de Josep Jordá
by Zacarias Aristocles Rye
Summary: Otoño de 1945. El joven Josep, carterista de profesión y huérfano de guerra, es rescatado por un inglés con habilidades extrañas. Poco tiempo le durará la alegría cuando descubra las interesantes e irreversibles consecuencias de entrelazar su destino con el de la estirpe de Joestar.


Nota del autor: Estas son las bizarras aventuras de JoJo. ¿Cual de ellos, me diréis? Pues posiblemente no el que os imaginabais. Eso sí, confieso humildemente que la trama de este capítulo está calcada del principio original de la Pare Dos. Aun así, me atrevo a publicarlo porque tengo la esperanza de que la prosa os resulte divertida. Reviews positivas y negativas son las bienvenidas!

Prefacio: se cambiaron varios nombres, fechas y lugares para preservar la dignidad de los involucrados y evitar que los autores de esta obra se llevaran a juicio. De ahí que muchos villanos lleven nombres de bandas de rock: así _seguro_ que no se enfada nadie.

[Insertar Disclaimer Estándar Aquí]

* * *

Un dia cualquiera de ese mes de Septiembre de 1945, andaba yo por las Ramblas, buscando como acostumbraba a turistas despistados a los que aliviar los bolsillos. Saltáronseme los ojos de alegría cuando vi a uno de aire atolondradísimo, ¡un gigante de dos metros al menos que intentábase comprar gazpacho de un vendedor ambulante de horchata!

-¡Iz no gahpaxo, iz ohxata, iz no de séim!-quejábase el andalú.

-Really? No "gathpachow"? Don't you have "oruhow" instead?- el hombre, que por el acento juzgué inglés y de clase, no dejaría de atormentarlo.

Apiadéme del pobre tendero._ Carpe diem_, como dijo uno. El lechuguino ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo, que yo ya estaba lejos, cartera en mano y pies en polvorosa al callejón oscuro más próximo, cuando al girar la esquina topéme de bruces con el dulce semblante del cabo Bestiajez, y su acólito el agente Mendez.

-¿Conque robando carteritas de nuevo, eh, Joselito? ¿Qué me dices, figura?-dijo el porcino Bestiajez.

_Me llamo Josep, y lo que quiero decir, mejor me lo callo._ Me alcé de hombros y puse las manos en alto.

-Tranquilo, cabo, que en seguida iba yo ahora a darle su mi-me interrumpió Bestiájez con tan bendito reparto de hostias, que acompañáronme por un mes quince cardenales, y arrancó en una elocuente tirada, usando golpes a modo de puntuación.

-Ese chiste ya está muy viejo, niño mamón. ¿Te crees que porque me das la pasta ahora te vas a ir de perlas, cuando sé que te lo querías embolsar sin darme lo que me debes? ¿Qué te dije de robar en este barrio sin avisarme antes, eh? Ay de tí, perro, como vuelva a pillarte te voy a apalear tan bien que no volverás a levantar cab-salvóme de su diatriba una tos tan gorda y tan falsa que no pudimos más que girarnos los tres a mirar de dónde venía.

-Esto, señor agente- A la puera del callejón parábase el mismo gigante de antes, con una botella de horchata en la mano, un semblante más severo que Buster Keaton, y pronunciando un español perfecto.

-Ah, eres el imbécil al que le acaban de robar la cartera.-Bestiájez, siempre sagaz- Pues lárgate, ya nos ocupamos de todo. Eso sí, nos vamos a tener que quedar con tu tarjeta como prueba.

-A ver... Cómo se lo digo, señor agente... Es que, bueno,-a lo cual sonrió el inglés con un deje de sorna- que a este joven la cartera se la di yo.

-¿Qué?-Bestiájez, siempre conciso.

-Es la pura verdad, en serio. Es que el crío es amigo mío. Así que ruego humildemente que lo dejen ir.-Su acento será muy bueno, pero o ese hombre hablaba españoi raro, o le estaba tomando el pelo al cabo.

-¿Que es tu amigo?-me tiró Bestiájez al suelo y empezó a caminar amenazador hacia el hombre... ¿y hurgándose las narices?-¿Dime pues, cómo se llama, a ver? ¿Eh? -A esto Bestiájez, modelo de elegancia, se sacó el dedo lleno de moco y se lo enchufó al inglés en toda la mejilla, atornillando el dedo una y otra vez mientras seguía hablando- No nos mientas. ¿Que tú también quieres ir al calabozo?-acabó, limpiándose el dedo sobre la chaqueta del pobre turista.

El cual levantó el dedo, como pidiendo permiso para hablar en clase.

-Esto, señor agente, hay algo que yo no entiendo. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿cuál era el propósito de la acción que acaba de llevar a cabo? ¿Qué significado tiene?

-¡No hay significado, animal de bellota!-berreó el cabo, un hombre de racionalidad impecable-¡Te meto el moco en la cara porque me has caído mal y me sale de dentro! ¿Te queda claro? Pues prepárate a darme la otra mej-el cabo Bestiájez no llegó a acabar su piadosa referencia, pues el súbito inglés de un bravo puñetazo le aplastó la nariz y el resto de su repugnante cara en un festival de sangre y dolor.

-¡No te me pases de listo, carroña!-le gritó.

El agente Méndez que hasta entonces no habia dicho pío, sacó la pistola. como valiente guardián de la paz que era.

-¿Te crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, cabrón?-lloró el muy cobarde.

-¿Eh? ¿Pretendes dispararme?-dijo como si no fuera con él la cosa- Adelante, pero atente a las consecuencias. Como intentes apretar ese gatillo de voy a partir los dedos como si de cerillas se tratara!

-¡Si estás a seis metros, idiota! ¿Qué vas tú a poder hacer nada? ¡Te voy a volar los sesos!

Todo acabó en un instante. Apenas Méndez apretó el gatillo, me pareció ver que el inglés reflugía con una luz brillante, y al instante saltó el tapón de la botella, impulsado por una explosión de horchata burbujeante, y aplastóse contra su dedo, rompiendo los huesos y salpicando la sangre, y cayó el madero a tierra con un grito atragantado.

El inglés, mientras, acababa de beber lo que le quedaba de horchata. Acabó, la tiró, contempló la escena que causó, y alzando el grito al cielo, se consternó:

-¡Mecachis la mar! ¡La he vuelto a liar! ¡Como la abuela se entere...!-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me quedé pasmado. ¿Qué clase de anciana podría meterle tal miedo a tan fiero varón?

-¡Oye, niño! ¡Larguémonos!

No me lo hice repetir. A la que escapamos corriendo de allá, poco sospechaba yo del destino terrible que pesaba sobre ese joven, Jonathan Joestar, y su familia, y las bizarras aventuras en que siempre se tropezaban.

* * *

LAS BIZARRAS AVENTURAS DE JOJO, PARTE DOS PUNTO UNO: "PENDENCIA A BATALLA" o "REPARTO DE LA HOSTIA"

_-Ahora dirás..._


End file.
